katarazorfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Sobek220/82
25.12.2016 06:12 Marika: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Marika popadła w histerie. Marika: P-p-p...(⍜ᗝ⍜) Marika ostro zszokowana podeszła do Yunko. Ręce Mariki aż momentalnie się zakrwawiły od krwi Yunko. Marika zaczęła płakać. Sobek się obudził. Sobek zobaczył jak Marika leży nad jego martwą matką. Sobek wstał z łózka. Sobek: Ty cholero.....(ʘᗝʘ) Zszokowana Marika popatrzyła się na Sobka. Marika: T-t-t-to n-nie to co (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek zaczął dusić Marikę. Sobek: Najpierw trujesz mi dupe a teraz zabiłaś moja mamę?! (ʘᗝʘ) Nagle statek zaczął opadać w dół. Sobek przestał dusić Marikę. Sobek podbiegł do pilota i nacisnął jakieś przyciski. Statek wyłączył się ale powoli lądował więc bohaterowie nie musieli się martwić. Statek wylądował. Sobek: Uffff... Sobek wrócił się do pokoju. Uderzył Marikę w nos. Sobek: TY CHOLERO (ʘᗝʘ) Marika była w takim szoku. Chciała powiedzieć Sobkowi że to nie ona, ale nie mogła nawet wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Żadnego... Sobek ubrał się w garnitur. Sobek wyszedł ze statku. Sobek: WYCHODŹ WARIATKO! (ʘᗝʘ) Marika złapała się za głowę i powoli wychodziła. Sobek jednak mocno wziął ją za rękę i wyrzucił na pole. Byli w Katarazoni. Sobek wszedł do statku i wyciągnął ciało Yunko. Z jej kieszeni wyjął mały kryształ, Kryształ zamienił się w Wenus. Wenus od czasu walki z Kracjuszem stała się niedostępna. Nadal miała na sobie krew Sajtano. Sobek: Musisz mi pomóc, Wenus. Wenus: Słodziak? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Wenus o wszystkim się dowiedziała od Sobka. Marika leżała na ziemi nadal w paraliżu. Rok później Sobek został Przewodniczącym KRM. Byłoby to dziwne, ponieważ Sobek ma 17 lat a członkowie KRM mieli więcej niż 1000. Okazało się, że Sobek jest w tym doświadczony. Opanował Moc Światła na poziomie boskim. Można by nawet uznać że jego treningi dobiegły końca. Przepowiednia może nareszcie się spełnić.. Sobek zajął miejsce Zephyra. Oponeczek w ciągu tego czasu, wyszedł ze szpitala z mechaniczną ręką. Dowiedział się o przeszłości a także.. Zajął miejsce Sajtano. Oponeczek mimo, że ma 14 lat, również dołączył do KRM. Powodem było to, że zarówno tak jak on jak i Sobek, opanował swoją moc na tym samym poziomie. Zajął miejsce Wice-Przewodniczącego. Vanita ma 17 lat. Kriss mieszka już u swoich rodziców w Wymiarze Osobliwym. Nafuna zamknął Szkołę ze względu na brak uczniów. Zajął miejsce Gorille Dobrodusznego - zastępce Przewodniczącego Rady. Wenus jako jedyna nie zmieniła stanowiska. Janusz po tym co sie dowiedzial, postanowil pomoc Sobkowi i innym. Janusz: OKSANA!! PAKUJCIE RZECZY I WSIADAMY DO STATKU!! (òᗜó) Jego córka Jane także z nimi pojechała. Oksana i Tera mają już współprace z Sobkiem. Pomimo że stare KRM zginęło... ...to Zephyr miał szanse na ratunek. Pozostało po nim jego oko. Na razie oko Zephyra się regeneruje, a dopóki się to nie stanie, Sobek jest na jego stanowisku. Sobka można powoli nazywać "dawnym królem" z czasów jego rodu. Z różnicą że Sobek bardziej przypominał detektywa czy policjanta a nie księcia. Yunko została pochowana tam gdzie dziadkowie Sobka. Jeszcze raz spróbowano zaklęcia które "wsadziło" jej dusze kiedy została zabita przez Kracjusza. Lecz to nie dawało żadnego skutku.. Bufango zostało wysłane do Nad-wymiaru. Bismutha nie odnaleziono. Od tej chwili sprawa z Kracjuszem stała się główną sprawą we wszystkich 10 wymiarach. U Mariki stwierdzono niepoczytalność gdy "zabiła" Yunko. Została umieszczona w szklanym pudle gdzie była więźniem.. A tak przynajmniej postanowił Sobek. Mimo tego, często z nią rozmawiał, bo jej wybaczył. Nareszcie zrozumiał, dlaczego Marika taka się stała. Chciał aby wróciła do siebie, tak jak Adelajda przed śmiercią. Marika chciała jedynie rozmawiać z nim. Marika: JESTEM GOTOWA NA WSZYSTKO MÓJ MĘŻU.....(óᗜò) Sobek: Tak? (òᗜó) Marika: Tak! (òᗜó) Sobek: No to super! Aha i jeszcze jedno. (óᗜò) Marika: Tak kochanie? (óᗜò) Sobek: NIE ROBIŁAŚ ZE MNĄ SPROŚNYCH RZECZY W ŁÓŻKU, PRAWDA?? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Marika: Eeeeeee....(⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: Nawet jeśli, i tak cię bardzo kocham. (óᗜò) Marika: Sobek, ja... Sobek: ? (óᗜò) Marika: Ja chce wrócić... Sobek: Obiecuje ci, że wrócisz! (óᗜò) Zaczął dzwonić zegarek. Ochroniarz: Przewodniczący, czas minął. (ᴗ_ᴗ) Sobek pocałował Marikę. Sobek: Trzymaj się, pa! (óᗜò) Marika: Pa kochanie (óᗝò) Sobek wyszedł z pokoju. 19.06.2017 KRM odnalazło jaskinie Kuli. Zostały jedynie pozostałości po tym jak Wenus zburzyła jaskinie. W wymiarze Komnat Ataków Zbadano ślady po eksplozji zamku. Znaleziono stojak z ubraniami Kracjusza, cytadele, oraz kawałki wyklutego jajka. Okazało się, że w cytadeli w której był Sobek w 50 części. . . Było ukryte przejście do podziemi. CDN